


Unexpected

by clonejail



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima pays Delphine a late night visit and things rapidly progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Because who doesn't need something like this after that finale?

A few sharp knocks at the door startled Delphine from her reading. She glanced at the time, saw that it was nearly eleven at night, and briefly wondered who it could possibly be at this hour. Closing her book and reaching for her phone, just in case, she waited to see if the person would try again.

“Delphine?” A soft voice called from the hallway. 

She realized it was Cosima and jumped from her spot on the couch. For the girl to show up this late, there had to be something wrong. She crossed the room quickly and asked as she opened the door, “Are you okay?”

Cosima didn’t respond at first. They stood in the doorway, staring at each other, the woman on the outside fidgeting with her beanie and glasses. After several awkward moments, she finally responded. “Can I come in?”

Delphine shook her head with a smile and opened the door wider. “Of course. Why wouldn’t you--”

She was interrupted as the clone surged forward and kissed her. It was quite a soft kiss, very similar to the first they ever had, and it caught Delphine off guard. She waited for Cosima to pull away before asking, “What’s this?”

“I just missed you.” Cosima turned away and closed the door, locking it and unbuttoning her coat at the same time. She dropped the coat on the floor and faced Delphine again, a coy smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Hopefully you don’t mind.”

 

Delphine certainly didn’t. She was confused, but she was silently happy about the surprise visit. It would have been a lie to say she didn’t miss the clone. “Of course not. It’s nice to see you.”

Cosima closed the distance between them again, backing Delphine up against a nearby wall. The sly smile was still present on her face, nose to nose with the other woman, she lowered her voice and husked, “Did you miss me too?”

It instantly became clear where this was headed. When Delphine had heard her voice from the hallway, she didn’t expect this at all. To be pinned against a wall, Cosima’s face betraying her every plan for the two of them, it was all unexpected. 

“I asked you a question.” Cosima took the other woman’s wrists in her hands and gently held them to the wall. 

“I did. I missed you a lot,” Delphine answered at once. She’d never seen this side of Cosima before, although it wasn’t a complaint. Things usually started a little differently between them, or they had, but this was a welcome change.

With a smile, Cosima applied a little more force. “Good,” she whispered against the blonde’s lips. Deepening the kiss almost immediately, the clone reveled in the responses she got. The way Delphine pressed as much of her body as possible into the clone, how she sighed into the kiss, how eager she was already. Cosima used her nose to nudge Delphine’s head to the side, exposing her neck, and immediately planted small kiss up and down the sensitive skin.

“Where did this come from?” Delphine asked, struggling to lean into the contact. She needed more of Cosima and they had barely started.

Cosima nipped at the other woman’s jaw and couldn’t help but smile at the sharp gasp she earned. “I just needed you,” she answered, her voice lower than usual. She loosened her grip on the blonde’s wrists and raised her eyebrows as the taller woman tried to reach out and touch her. “Keep your hands there or I’ll stop,” she warned.

With a nod, Delphine relaxed against the wall. She didn’t want to follow orders, especially those from Cosima. She very much enjoyed being in control, guiding the entire situation. But she also didn’t want this to stop. She pressed her palms flat against the cool wall, gracious at the relief to her burning body. Sharp teeth connected with a spot on her neck that made her shiver and she whispered, “Oh fuck.”

A grin lighting up her face, Cosima pulled back just enough to see Delphine’s expression. She brought her hand up and traced her index finger over the small mark she had left, watching closely as the other woman leaned into the touch, her back bowing off of the wall. Slowly, she extended her fingers and put the slightest amount of pressure on the blonde’s throat. 

Delphine’s eyes fluttered closed and she groaned softly. The whole situation was unexpected but this elevated it quite a bit. It wasn’t something they had ever tried but Delphine had expressed her interest in it. She hadn’t expected the clone to remember that. “Cosima,” she exhaled. She opened her eyes, needing a glimpse of the woman, but the hungry look in her eyes only made Delphine moan again. 

One hand still on the blonde’s neck, Cosima roughly palmed one of her breasts through her shirt and kissed her. She kissed her hard until they were both breathless and then pulled one of Delphine’s lips into her mouth, gently biting at the sensitive skin until she was satisfied with the noises she was making, and then started the whole sequence over again. The hand at her neck applied pressure in time with the kisses. She slowly pressed more as the kiss intensified, then stopped completely when they pulled apart.

Cosima’s ministrations were clearly driving the other woman crazy. Her chest was heaving as she struggled to cope with everything that was happening, while she arched and tried desperately to lean into the clone for more contact. Her hands, which had been flat on the wall before, were now clenched in tight fists. She was sure little half moons would litter her palms the next time she relaxed. 

Without tearing her mouth away from Delphine’s pulse point, Cosima snaked her hand under the other woman’s shirt and skimmed her nails over her stomach, earning a loud groan. She easily unhooked the front clasp of the bra, shoved the cups out of her way, and gathered the loose shirt in her fist. Meeting the blonde’s eyes for a second, she ducked down and took one already stiff nipple into her mouth, her tongue instantly swirling around the peak.

“Jesus, Cosima,” Delphine cried out. It was growing increasingly difficult for her to keep her hands at her sides. All she wanted right now was to tangle them in Cosima’s hair and keep her in place, to take back some of the control she had given up. But then the shorter woman was scraping her teeth over her nipple and every thought left her head as she fidgeted, weighing the pros and cons of breaking the rules.

Cosima applied more pressure to Delphine’s throat as she bit down again, pulling gently at the nipple caught between her teeth. When she was satisfied with the other woman’s reaction, the frustrated groan that filled the otherwise silent apartment, she moved to the other breast. Before her mouth even circled the nipple, Delphine was crying out and arching even further away from the wall. “Please, Cosima,” she whispered, her eyes shut tight as she shifted within her confines.

“Not yet,” Cosima answered at once. She sucked the nipple into her mouth and repeated her previous ministrations, taking far too much enjoyment from how desperate the other woman was. She shoved the shirt into the hand around Delphine’s throat and used her now free hand to push past the waist of the woman’s jeans. “Is this driving you wild?”

“You can’t tell?” Delphine countered, offering a grin as she continued to try and increase contact between them. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take. She had always been the instigator, the one to take the lead and tease Cosima. This was new, she had no experience or tolerance built up for the clone’s intentions. 

Cosima instantly grabbed the woman’s wrists and pinned them above her head, bringing them nearly nose to nose. “That’s not what I asked. Do you want me to stop?” she asked in a low voice, her eyes searching Delphine’s face.

Delphine moaned at being restrained that way and shook her head. “Please don’t stop,” she whispered, swallowing hard. 

Satisfied that she had regained her control, Cosima held the woman’s wrists in one hand while the other moved down her body down again. She slipped into Delphine’s panties and agonizingly slowly ran one finger through the wetness that had pooled there. “Fuck. You’re really into this,” her tone showed how amazed she was. 

She repeated the action a few times, coating her fingertip and watching the other woman’s reaction. Delphine was consumed with this, wrapped up in everything the clone was giving her and still wanting more. 

“Keep your hands there,” Cosima reminded her, then released her wrists. She used both hands to unfasten the blonde’s jeans and slip them down her hips. As Delphine’s black lace panties were revealed, Cosima swallowed hard and hurried to remove the jeans all the way. 

Delphine didn’t miss Cosima’s reaction to seeing her underwear. She grinned and rocked her hips forward, causing a collision with the clone’s hips. Although she intended to turn the tables with that, she ended up groaning at the sensation. 

“That backfired, didn’t it?” Cosima asked with a laugh. She moved forward again, one hand going back to Delphine’s wrists while the other went back to her throat. Applying pressure right away, she kissed the other woman while moving her hips, truly pinning the blonde against the wall. She slid her hand between them, cupping Delphine through her panties, and continued slightly grinding her hips.

A loud groan filled the space around them as Delphine tipped her head back, eyes closed and mouth open, grinding against Cosima’s hand and hips while trying to remember to keep her breathing even. Just as she started to think she was under control, that she could take a bit more of Cosima’s teasing, she was caught off guard. Cosima had slipped her hand into her panties and was sliding the tip of her finger against her clit.

“You are ridiculously wet,” Cosima murmured against the shell of her ear, pressing harder as she said the last word. She watched the other woman’s face mix between relief and annoyance before slipping one finger inside. They moaned in unison and Delphine struggled in earnest against Cosima’s tight grip, for the first time since she had entered the apartment. 

“I can’t touch you at all?” she asked in a near-whimper, her brown eyes searching Cosima’s face but accidentally getting stuck on her lips for a second too long. 

Cosima pulled her finger out completely, taking the time to slip against the other woman’s clit, and took a step back. It was the first time that evening that they didn’t have any contact between them. “I can go, if you’d rather.”

Delphine gasped at the loss, starting to move forward before recalling the reason she suddenly alone on the wall. She exhaled roughly, trying to gather herself. “No! I mean, please stay. With me. Please?”

That’s all it took for Cosima to return to the blonde, one hand going to her throat while the other slipped into her panties and teased one finger there, skimming up and down the sensitive skin. “Are you sure you want me to stay?”

“Yes, of course,” Delphine breathed. The clone ran her finger up, causing the blonde’s head to fall back and rattle the picture frames hanging nearby. “Please, Cosima.”

She slipped one finger inside, moving slowly, fully intending to tease the other woman a bit more. She alternated between just the tip of her finger and the entire finger. With just her fingertip, Delphine grunted in frustration but sighed at the slight relief. Her entire finger caused the blonde to arch and bite her lip. Once she was sure Delphine could handle it, Cosima added a second finger. 

“Fuck. Oh, fuck.” It seemed to be the only thing the blonde could say. She repeated it several times, despite the lack of movement from Cosima as she waited for the other woman to adjust. Just being filled had her whispering a mantra, praying for more before she’d even had what the clone was currently offering. 

Cosima started with a slow rhythm as she began fucking Delphine. She slid her fingers all the way out, lingered for a moment, and pushed them back in as slowly as possible. This steady pace is the one she decided to keep, since it seemed to drive the blonde completely mad. She was balling her hands into fists and quickly releasing them, seeking purchase but knowing better than to break the rules. Whispers of _yes_ and _please_ and _more_ sounded like shouts to Cosima’s ears, but she maintained her tortuous workup. 

“How badly do you want it?” she asked, slowing a bit more, hardly moving her fingers at all. 

By now, Delphine was beyond desperate. Sweat beaded on her forehead, her chest heaved with each breath, her hips searched relentlessly for more pressure from Cosima’s hand. “Cosima, please, just make me come,” she finally begged. 

“It’s not Cosima that’s going to make you come, love.”

Delphine gasped as the fingers inside of her started moving in earnest and her body’s reaction was instant, the pent-up tension immediately ready to release. “Sarah?” she asked. In response, the other woman’s thumb moved to press firmly against the blonde’s clit, rubbing in small circles. 

That’s all it took to push Delphine over the edge. She arched into the clone’s body, crying out softly as Sarah continued to pump in and out, only slowing once Delphine reached up to grab her arm and not stopping until the blonde weakly pushed her away. 

“What were you thinking, pretending to be Cosima?” Delphine asked incredulously as she caught her breath, still unable to completely support herself.

Sarah flicked her thumb across the woman’s clit, earning a whimper, and offered a smile. “Don’t ever fuck with Cosima again. Do you understand me?”

“You’re telling _me_ this? What about--” she was unable to finish as Sarah thrust her fingers again, deep and fast until Delphine was crying out again, driven right back to the brink.

“Don’t worry about her. This is about what you’ve done. If I find out you’ve done anything else to hurt her, you’ll regret it. And it won’t be nearly as fun as this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...on a scale of one to Delphine, how evil am I?


End file.
